Chai Galaxy
Newest Version & Themes Of Easton Kingdom From (Super Mario Land) Missions Star 1: It's China's Problem Mario must go through china and get to find the toad brigade captain to show the way to the dojo where the Kung fu master was that the toad brigade captain met because of how he got lost away from his crew and toad brigade ship will appear and then the Kung fu master gives you a power star. Secret Star 1: The Grave Territory, And Home Of The Pionpi's Mario must find a launch star behind the dojo to the end to launch yourself to the platform galaxy that looks like a gravesite of the Pionpi's to face, Mario must first turn into Fire Mario to defeat 50 Pionpi's, 10 each in 5 waves the power star will appear if you defeat them all. Star 2: Youth In Asia Is Where Is At Mario must get to the top of the mountains where the power star is. Secret Star 2: Ring The Gong Of Song Mario must find the gong behind you where you land, use your curser to ring the gong and the musical rainbow notes will appear and go all the way to the end where the mountains is, follow the notes in under 5 minutes the power star will appear. Star 3: Biokinton The Cloud Creature Mario must fly a plane and to defeat the cloud creature Biokinton. Secret Star 3: Crowdy, Cloudy Clouds Mario must find a cloud with blocks that will transport Mario over the course to find a cloud that Mario can land on where the power star is. Star 4: Tatanga The Space Alien Invader Mario must fly a plane and to defeat Tatanga the space alien invader. Secret Star 4: To Outside Space Mario must find a whole to get out of the cloud temple to find the secret power star to the space where it was in the sky get to the power star in under 3 minutes if you hit para time-omb the power star will appear. Speedy Comet (Red): Biokinton Speed Run Mario must beat "Biokinton The Cloud Creature" in under 5 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Tatanga Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Tatanga with only 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race Threw China Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to that power star inside the dojo. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Chai Galaxy Mario must get the power star and avoid fast-foe enemies. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Chai Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 4 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Of The Pionpi's Mario must defeat 100 Pionpi's in under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of Chai Galaxy Mario must get through Chai Galaxy to the power star threw the dark wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Biokinton *Tatanga Category:Mario Category:Galaxies